Rob McCallister
' Robert "Rob" McCallister' is a minor character in the first movie. He is the brother of Peter and Frank McCallister, brother-in-law of Kate and Leslie McCallister, and the uncle of Kevin McCallister. He is married to Georgette McCallister and is the father of Heather McCallister. He also has 2 other daughters names Liz and Mickey, and a son name Josh. He is played by Ray Toler in the movie. Home Alone In the beginning it is revealed by Kate that Rob and his family moved from New York City to Paris in France the previous summer, that two of his children are going to college in Chicago where Kevin and his family live, and that Rob paid money for the whole McCallister family to come to Paris so they could all be together for Christmas. However, Kevin was accidently left home alone and Peter and the rest of the McCallisters went to Rob's apartment while Kate tried to get a flight home to Kevin. Rob made an appearance at the airport where he was seen with his wife Georgette and 2 young daughters and crossing his arms when nobody could find anybody in Chicago who could go check on Kevin. Rob later appears in the scene where the McCallister family are at his apartment. He is seen decorating the christmas tree at his apartment. He looks alot like his brother Peter but is only taller than Peter and wears brown glasses. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Rob doesn't appear in the movie but is mentioned during the film. When Kevin is looking through his dad's book of addresses he finds his Uncle Rob's house address in New York City as Rob and his family kept their house in New York City after moving to Paris. Kevin decides that, if his Uncle Rob is back from Paris, he'll drop in on him. Kevin then remarks that Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette usually gave pretty good presents at Christmastime. When Kevin's parents learn that Kevin is in New York, Peter wonders if Kevin would go to Rob's place. Kate mentions that Rob and his family are still at their apartment in Paris France and that they were renovating their apartment in New York City. In New York, Kevin goes to his Uncle Rob's apartment and calls for his uncle and aunt, but finds that they're not there. Kevin later uses the tools in his Uncle Rob's apartment to trap the Wet Bandits Harry and Marv. Trivia In a deleted scene Rob and Georgette and their kids were to have a bigger scene at the airport where they made a "Welcome" sign to welcome the rest of the McCallisters. However, the family runs past them and into their sign ruining it, as they're in a rush to get to the phones in order to make a call to Chicago. This leaves Rob, Georgette and their kids in complete shock. Category:Characters Category:McCallisters Category:Family Category:Men Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Characters are Not Villains Category:Brothers Category:Minor Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Decoraters Category:Dads